Captive of Darkness
by BreezyForever
Summary: When Tony was a child, Howard did something terrible to him. He took away his sight. Tony eventually found a cure, but was stuck blind for the bulk of his childhood. This, of course, was kept a secret. Nobody knows. But then again, if the villain underestimates you, you have the advantage, even if you have a disability. Lots of Tony whump!
1. Momma, I Can't See!

_**Ok, so this is my first Avengers fanfiction, and I don't if it will be any good... Also, I recognize the fact that it is very choppy. *feeble smile***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. I do own the plot, and any OC's, though I doubt there will be any.**_

_**I don't remember at what age Tony built his first circuit board, so I am just guessing it's at age 4.**_

* * *

_ Age 4_

"MARIA! GET THIS BRAT OUT OF MY FACE!" bellowed Howard Stark, drunk and overworked. Little Tony had gone up to him to show his father a circuit board he had built.

"Momma went shopping," whispered Tony, frightened of his father. The bruise on his face still smarted from yesterday.

His father simply growled, when suddenly a grin appeared on his face. He grasped at a blue bottle, which contained a modified acid he had been working on. It would blind someone, and he was almost finished with the cure. If the little hellion couldn't see, he couldn't bother Howard. He snatched an eye dropper and pulled out the required amount.

"Tony, come over here. I have some new eye drops I want you to try. It would really help Daddy if you tried them," he purred, a smirk overcoming his face. Tony's eyes lit up, excited that his father wasn't yelling at him and wanted him to do something for him. Tony ran over, and Howard lifted him onto his lap.

"Okay, Tony. Just lean back and keep your eyes open. That's it. Now, this might sting a bit, but it will be gone after you take a nap. Ready? Good. Here we go," he said, pouring the substance into his son's eyes. His actions were immediately met by the screams of Tony.

"THEY BURN, DADDY! THEY BURN! GET IT OUT DADDY, PLEASE! IT BURNS!" he cried, tears beginning to run from his now shut eyes. Howard grabbed a syringe full of propofol and injected it into his son's arm. Slowly, the sobs halted, and the young boy was out. Howard took him upstairs and placed him in his room, closing the door behind him. After returning to his work, he passed out. _Now I don't have to deal with that unholy terror._

* * *

Maria hadn't expected the house to be quiet when she returned. She also didn't expect both her son and her husband to be asleep. Well, Howard wasn't a large surprise, considering how much he drank, but Tony was bouncing ball of energy usually. She checked up on both of them. Howard had fallen asleep at his desk, unsurprisingly. She put a bottle of Advil on his desk with a bottle of water. His hangovers were nasty. She was startled to find her son tucked into bed and fast asleep. It took her hours to put him to sleep on any other night. She shook her son awake so he would be sleepy for later that night.

"Come on, Tony. Time to wake up, sweetie," she cooed gently. Tony slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them in a way that only kids could do and still look cute. As his eyes fully opened, a look of confusion crossed his features. He blinked slowly, then began to panic. His breathing became rushed and he started thrashing around in his bed.

"Tony! Tony, honey what's wrong? Talk to me, Tony! What is wrong with you?" Maria asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Why is it so dark, Momma? Turn the lights on! I don't like the dark!" cried the little boy.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" she inquired, dread and horror taking the place of the worry.

"Momma, I can't see!"

* * *

**_ So that's the first chapter. I know it's extremely short, but it's just an intro. I hope you like it. Leave a review. Please. I'm really excited for this. Hope you enjoyed it. Flutter on,_**

**_ Breezy Forever_**


	2. A Cure

_**Wow. Just, wow. I am shocked at all the followers and favoriters and reviewers. Ok, so I look at my email about an hour after posting this story and BAM! Waiting for me are more than a dozen notifications from FF saying stuff about reviews and follows and favorites. I just couldn't believe it! On the first chapter! I'm going to stop and let you read now, but thank you SO much. P.S. I am writing this right after I saw my email, and at midnight, and on a phone, so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognize, I wouldn't be here. **_

_**Without further ado, I bring you Chapter 2!**_

* * *

_Age 11_

Tony was blind. That was what the doctors had said when he first couldn't see. Tony didn't believe them when they said the damage was irreparable, because Tony Stark doesn't take no for an answer. He knew his father wouldn't do that to him, damage him beyond repair. He had said it would help him with his work, so Tony did it. Being blind wasn't what he had signed up for. So he worked. He worked and worked, and finally, at eleven, after being homeschooled for 7 years, he found it. A cure. It turned out his father had been working on a cure, and was almost finished. Since his father had been drunk at the time of giving Tony the acid, so he didn't remember giving it to Tony. He didn't tell anyone, frightened of what would happen. So he worked alone, and he found it. A cure. Tony headed to his bedroom, an eye dropped of the antidote and a syringe of propofol in his hands. He would need the anasthetic to get rid of the burning sensation that was sure to come with the antidote. He laid in his bed, ready to administer it. He had been able to get an eye dropper that was ead in Braille, so using the coolness of the liquid and the lettering, he had been able to get the right amount. He hoped. He took a deep breath, and put he drops in his eyes. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream as long and loud as he could. It was horrible. His eyes were on fire. But he bit back the screams as he plunged the syringe into his arm. His pain slowly decreased as his eyelids grew heavy. Before he passed out, he managed to hide his supplies under his pillow. And then he slept. He slept, and dreamed of seeing.

* * *

When he woke up and pried his eyelids open, he saw. He saw his room. His ceiling, more specifically. But he saw. He could see.

* * *

_**Phew. That was long. Well, figuratively. The word count is really small, but I think that it was long in the mind. Also, I might have another chapter today, so don't fret. I kinda feel this was rushed, but any other way would be too long and unrepresentative of how fast this scene would have actually gone. This is happening while his parents are asleep, so he will be asleep at normal times. I have no idea what it's like to be blind, and I dont have any medical experience, either. This is all off the Internet. Apologies. Hope you liked it. I really want to get into the plot, so this wasn't long at all. BUT, it is an update, so be quiet. Anything you want in here, put it in a review or PM and I will take it into consideration. Flutter on,**_

_**BreezyForever**_


	3. He's Gone, Again

_**Okey Dokey. I've been SLAMMED with school and such and had a lot of family problems lately. Also, WRITER'S BLOCK. But I think I got something. Let's see...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this because no one will text me the deets on how to get to the place where you buy it. If one of you guys could do it, that would be TOTS AMAZE!**_

_**Word count: 757**_

* * *

Bruce was the first to move into Stark Tower. He had been there when the lab blew up. He had been there when Tony had nightmares. So was Pepper. He had also been there when General Ross came.

It had happened on a night when Tony and Bruce were out of the lab for once. They were watching T.V. on the couch, an empty pizza box on the coffee table. Tony was slumped on the sofa, glass of whiskey in hand. He was working on some stuff for SI. Bruce was sitting up straight on the other side, sipping warm chamomile while he looked over some lab results from earlier. All in all, it was pretty relaxing. Pepper was on a flight to California for a board meeting. This was pretty much the first time Bruce had been able to relax since the Other Guy had come into play. So to say he was shocked when Jarvis informed them that General Ross was in the elevator and on his way up was the understatement of the year. Immediately fear took him over, with the Other Guy whispering, Ross bad. Hulk smash Ross. Let Hulk smash. No, Bruce told him firmly. If he hulked out now, he could hurt Tony. And that was unacceptable.

"Why didn't you say anything, Jarvis?!" Tony's voice broke through his thoughts. He sounded furious, which was unusual for the relatively cool and collected man.

"Ross tampered with my systems, Sir, setting the cameras on a loop. I was only able to fix them just now," responded the AI, sounding ashamed of himself.

Bruce had gotten used to the emotions Jarvis showed through his voice. At first it had been disconcerting, but that was to be expected. And it was also to be expected that Tony would invent the first AI that could feel emotion. Tony got up quickly, rushing towards the elevator entrance, telling Jarvis to get some type of equipment ready, presumably a suit. Bruce timidly followed him, ready for the worse. Of course, when it came to Tony, he was almost always wrong. He watched as Tony stared stone-faced at the elevator. Soon, the steel doors opened to reveal Ross himself. He had changed from the last time Bruce had seen him, albeit he had not seen him in 3 years. Tony had switched his face out from one of danger to one of light sarcasm, a clear smirk on his face.

"General Ross, what a pleasant surprise! I do like my guests to buzz in first, but setting the cameras on a loop is acceptable. Now, what do you want?" Tony said, voice darkening towards the end.

"I want that monster destroyed! He doesn't deserve to live! He's killed more than he's saved! He is a risk to society! He must die!" he replied, scathing tongue burning Bruce, because he knew it was true.

"Well, sir, you certainly get right to the point! Rest assured, there is no monster. I monster proofed this entire tower, which is why I am surprised to see you here. And don't be so harsh on yourself. You'll get enough of that from me. Now, I suggest you scram before my suit gets here and I tear you apart, bit by bit," replied Tony, voice lowering to a deep growl.

Ross looked shocked. No one had ever talked back to him. Ever. He was a general. You didn't do that to generals. But apparently, Tony did. Bruce felt a tug of warmth inside him when Tony made a 'shoo' motion with his hands. It was so typical Tony that he had trouble holding back a chuckle. He watched Ross slowly back up, still in shock, into the elevator. Bruce heaved a sigh of relief when Jarvis told them he was gone.

"So, are you ready to go back to watching The Twilight Zone?" asked Tony, gesturing towards the couches with his hand that still held his whiskey, miraculously. Bruce nodded, flopping down with Tony, ready to enjoy the evening. It was on that day that Bruce promised to himself that he would protect Tony, like he had protected him. He broke that promise six months later when he woke up to Pepper crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, panic beginning to set in when Tony wasn't by her side.

"H- h- He's gone!" she hiccuped through her tears.

"Pepper, Pepper! Calm down, please. I need you to calm down. Who's gone?" he asked her, a deep sense of foreboding settling in.

"It's Tony! He's gone!"

_**Yay! CliffY! Kinda... Welp, hope you liked it! Sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back! This is much better than what I had originally posted! Review please! Constructive criticism welcome! This took 46 minutes. Yay!**_

_**~BreezyForever**_


	4. Breathe Just Breathe

_***gasps* What is this? Two updates in two days? How can it be? I do not know.**_

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**Avengerscrazygal- She might be anon, but she is loyal. She reviewed EVERY CHAPTER.(almost)**_

_**Calcifer0703- For her mighty review of over 60 words. It was so nice, I loved it!**_

**_EVERYBODY READING THIS!- You guys are amazing! I wuv you!_**

**_Disclaimer: SO don't own this...*sigh*_**

* * *

"What do you mean, Tony's gone? How? When?" Bruce asked, panic beginning to set in. Tony couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. This was Tony. Deep breaths, he told himself. Deep breaths. He wanted so badly to just let the Hulk loose right now, to let him go and tear these people apart piece by piece. He wanted to see Hulk holding their dead bodies, and that scared him. He hadn't known he cared this much.

"I- I- I don't know! I j- just woke up to some banging, a- and then I noticed Tony wasn't in bed, s- so I went to look for him, a- and now he's just gone!" she wailed, interrupting his thoughts. Tears were streaming down her face. This was Pepper Potts, the woman who had helped Tony through Afghanistan. She was strong, so seeing her break down like this was about as disconcerting as a child watching his mother be killed by their father (Bruce had personal experience with that one). It was wrong.

"Jarvis, wake up Steve, tell Fury to get the rest here ASAP, and start going through the security cameras' footage," Bruce said, slowing his breaths. He had to stay calm. For Pepper. He would be able to let the Hulk loose later, once they found Tony. Then, once he had ripped his captors to shreds, would they both be satisfied. But for now, he just had to breathe. Breathe. Wasn't that what Tony told him? Be angry, be emotional, just make sure to breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

* * *

Tony took in a shaking breath. He had no idea where he was and the only thing that provided light was the raw, unadulterated glow coming from the arc reactor, shining clearly due to the fact his shirt was torn to shreds, only a few scraps hanging from his bloodied torso. He was pretty sure some of his broken, or bruised at the least, due to the passionate pain that was radiating from his chest. If he could get a thorough analysis of his wounds before his captors returned, his chances of escaping would increase by 20%. Most failed escape attempts were due to unknown injuries. His wrist was most likely broken, along with a twisted ankle. Concussion- probable. Other than that, everything was fine. He would just have to be careful. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. All he had to do was breathe. You're not in a cave in Afghanistan, you are someplace else. Breathe. You are not going to be tortured. Breathe. No one's going to die because of you. Breathe. No one's going to get hurt, except for yourself, which is fine. Breathe. The Avengers will come get you. Breathe. They have too. Breathe. You're not alone. Breathe. Relax. Breathe. Think of Pepper. Breathe. But what if- No. Don't go there. Breathe. You'll get out soon. Breathe. His mantra was interrupted by someone entering. The lights flickered on, causing him to flinch. When he saw who his captor was, his eyes widen, and his heart started pounding. All hope left him at the sight of him. He wasn't getting out.

* * *

When Steve woke up to a siren blaring 'Avengers Assemble', he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Not that he got that much anyways, but still. He also knew he was in trouble when he saw Pepper crying and Bruce ont the verge of hulking out. Pepper never cried. _Never._ This officially scared the crud out of him. He took a deep breath and got up the guts to ask what was wrong. Although, considering the situation, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Tony?" he asked, just now noticing the absence of the inventor.

"He's gone," Bruce growled.

"What do you mean, he's gone? Did he cheat on Pepper? What's going on?"

"He's been stolen. Someone took Tony."

Great. Just fantastic.

* * *

"Tony, my good man. So nice to see you again. How is that lovely Pepper of yours? And that team? Impeccable performance earlier in New York, by the way. And the way you risked your meaningless life for the world? Fantastic. I honestly thought you were dead, but no. Can't let anybody be happy, now can you? Oh, what's got you down in the dumps? Surprised to hear that nobody likes you? Well, you shouldn't. It is rather obvious, don't you think? The way your supposed 'team' will go off on you because of another failed mission? And I love how you never defend yourself. It shows the true coward you are. Yes, never bother to tell them that there were two buildings or that your comm broke because you guys were using the S.H. .D. products instead of your indestructible Stark Tech. You are rather large failure, aren't you? Waiting for a team that will never come... Pathetic. Do us all a little favor, Tony, and grow up. You don't deserve to be alive. So stop trying to kid yourself. You are just a tool. They don't need Tony Stark, they need Ironman, who is rather easy to replace. Now, go to sleep. I want you to be fresh for tomorrow morning. We will be very busy preparing the camera. Nighty night."

* * *

_**So. This took about an hour... If you liked it, I would appreciate a review. Please? Also, with the breathing and everything, it just kinda popped out of nowhere. Like this next item: I need an OC. A news reporter who has no restrict. One who is willing to pry into the Avengers life and yank every secret out. So, suggestions? I was thinking kinda snarky, but more evil than Tony. Give it a go! Winner gets... umm... I'll figure that out later. But OC's, please? Also, some of you are guessing that the villain is Ross or something, but at the time I posted the last chapter, I knew about as much as you. I don't know who he is. Well, I kinda do now, but it's complicated. I weally weally wuv you guys. Also, anyone want to try to make me some cover art?**_

_**Fwends,**_

_**~BreezyForever**_


	5. HAMMER!

_**AAAHHHH! 50 REVIEWS! AAAHHH! Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. HERE YOU GOOOOOOO!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own this... Never have, most definitely **__**will**__** (soon).**_

* * *

He was tired. And scared. And hungry. But mostly scared. It was a rare time in history when Tony Stark showed fear on his face. And if such a despicable man as his captor could do this to him, he didn't want to meet the guy the man was working for. For now, he was okay, but with his mouth, he probably wouldn't. He just prayed to god that the Avengers would come soon. If they were going to come.

"The Avengers won't save you. Why should they? You are a liability, and nothing else. They don't care for you. In fact, they would be better off without you, don't you think? Tony Stark, the man with everything, yet nothing. Yes, I saw the tapes. You think you have people that care. I am here to knock some sense into you. You are worthless, Stark. Worthless. Stop trying to fight it. You know it's true, I know it's true, hell, even the world knows it's true! So stop. Stop pretending, Stark. It will only end worse for you."

His words resonated through Tony's head, as did the slaps and punches that accentuated each sentence. Tony wiped the blood from his face. He had to find a way out. The longer he sat, the more he would push himself into depression, and that would kill him in the end. Escape, he told himself. You've got to escape.

* * *

Clint really hated the guy who took Tony. Who did he think he was, stealing him like that? He scrunched his nose in disgust a the fuzzy screen became clear, giving way to a dark room with blood stained walls. He could only hope it wasn't Tony's. He watched as a man stepped into view. He had dirty blond hair, modern glasses with black frames, and was wearing a business suit of all things.

"Hammer," hissed Natasha, eyes narrowing. Clint glared at the man with hatred. She had told him what had happened when she was Stark's assistant. This guy was supposed to be locked up in a max security prison. How in the hell had he gotten out? Fury's face was expressionless, as always. Thor, Bruce, and Steve looked confused, but still mad.

"Yes, that is my name. Now, I would like to... _request_ something of you. Just a little thing, not much. I will give you Stark in return. I need bombs. Mr. Stark here has been unwilling to share, no matter how much I try to convince him. I think he wants to say hello," he said, stepping away from the camera.

"Who is he?" asked Steve, Bruce and Thor nodding in agreement.

"Old nemesis. Very evil. _Supposed_ to be in prison," answered Natasha in a clipped tone. Clint was about to reply with some sort of snarky comment when he heard a sickening slap.  
"Here you go. Tony, say hi to your friends."

* * *

When Steve saw Tony, it took everything in him not to throw up his breakfast of strawberry oats. The first thing he saw was Tony's face. Dried blood was caked over his left eye, with fresh blood dribbling over the other from a cut on his forehead. About 70% of his face was bruised, with fresh cuts covering it. What amazed Steve the most was that Tony was _still smiling_. His lip curled upwards. The crazy son of a bitch. As Steve examined the rest of him, however, his face turned gray. His leg was twisted at an angle that made the broken leg he had in third grade look like a slight sprain. Tony's wrist was swollen, painted shades of black, blue, and pink. And his chest, oh god, his chest. His shirt was gone, showing the deep, red, raw scars that could only have come from a whip. A long, jagged cut ran from his left shoulder to the middle of his torso. Steve was relieved to find the arc reactor still working. Steve looked in the broken man's eyes and saw something that scared him shitless. Fear. For one in his life, Tony Stark was afraid.

* * *

"Are you willing to cooperate, Avengers? Give me the plans," said Hammer, ecstatic at the team's shocked faces. Natasha growled at him, Clint massaging her shoulders while glaring. Natasha hated this man, she really, truly did. And when she heard Fury say no, it took the majority of her will power not to attack him. He knew the repercussions of saying no. Justin Hammer was a man who would do anything to get what he wanted, and if torturing Tony seemed to be the only way, that's what he'd do. Natasha watched as Hammer grabbed a metal contraption and brought it towards Tony's chest, horror and anger taking over. The thing latched on to the arc, whirring away. The whole team watched as Hammer, with that maniac grin of his, pulled out Tony's heart.

* * *

_**OMG! 50 REVIEWS! You guys are SPECTACULOMPUS! I love you all! I would like to apologize for not updating sooner, but... man. This thing had to sit for awhile. Oh, and by the way, I haven't seen Ironman 3 yet, so no spoilers in the reviews! Or any PM's you send me! If you send any. And reporter OC wise, you guys told me to just use Christine Everheart, and I'm just like O.O. WHy didn't I think of that? OH, and I watched the Avengers last night. Again. It was AWESOME! Again. In fact, I'm listening to the soundtrack as I write this! So epic. Welp, see you guys next time!**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Breezy Forever**_


	6. Okay- EDITED

**Sooo, update! Important notes at bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own this, be grateful Tony!**

**WARNING!: Hints of Suicidal!Steve. It had to be.**

* * *

Tony watched Justin Hammer approach his face, blue eyes glinting. Through the fog of the pre-administered drugs, Tony came to realize that Hammer's eyes weren't blue. He couldn't remember what color they actually were, but they weren't blue. This revelation was halted, as were the rest of his thoughts, at the sight of the contraption in Hammer's hand. His breathing sped, fear taking hold of his mind. Not again. No, no, no, _please_ no. Not again. He felt the machine grip the edges of the arc reactor and pull. The familiar tug suddenly disappeared from his chest, and he felt each and every piece of shrapnel, ripping through the muscle and tissue, race towards his heart. Fire, he was on fire. His insides were burning. Fire, fear, fire, fear. Death. Death followed fire and fear. Die, die, he was going to die. Death, death, death was him, he was death. Avengers. Life. Hope. Light. Safe. Family.

***  
Natasha felt her very insides ripped out with the arc reactor as Hammer laughed maniacally and Tony screamed. Oh, the screams. The _screams_. The hospital fire. More screams. Her breathing sped up. Upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, she whipped around, hair flying, to find Clint staring at her in concern. She raised her eyebrow as if to say _do you really think I am okay?_ He grimaced. _No_. Natasha gulped as she turned back to the screen. In all honesty, she really cared for Tony. It was a miracle he somehow managed to care back after her betrayal. But she didn't question it, because it had saved her so many times before, but now... Now, she couldn't help but feel guilty for it. She had taken him for granted, never said thank you. And now, he... Do not go there, just don't. She couldn't tell herself that he would be fine, because he wouldn't. Not after something like this. So she didn't. She let herself sit with these dark thoughts, because it was better than filling her head with fantasies.

Thor wasn't sure how to react to this situation, so he kept his face blank. He felt murderous desires stirring up in him, directed towards this man. He had felt this this bloodlust often in his youth, but never as strong as this. He wanted to feel the man's lifeless neck in his hands, to hear his heart stutter out. Thor shivered. So this was why so many S.H.E.I.L.D. agents didn't form bonds. It was dangerous. At this moment in time, Thor was willing to give anything, be it his life or the universe, to save the Man of Iron. If only he could get his hands on the bomb plans...

Steve wished he could take it back. He wished he could take it all back. Every single cruel, harsh word, he wanted it all back. Because Tony didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve any of it. Tony deserved... everything. Every single good thing in the world. That's what Tony deserved. He had saved... hundreds. Hundreds of people. Including Steve. He had... "gotten low" as Dr. Banner had put it, gotten low in the 21st century. And Tony? Well, he pulled him back out. He had found Steve on the top of Avengers Tower, staring down at the city. Steve wasn't actually going to do it... he was just thinking about it. And somehow, Tony knew that. Tony knew exactly what he was thinking, and got up and hugged him.  
"You're wanted. You are wanted, Rogers. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise," he had said. Not needed. _Wanted_. Which meant so, _so_ much to Steve. It meant that if he wasn't needed, he was still _wanted_. If the serum suddenly stopped working, if he suddenly reverted back to little Steve Rogers, he was still wanted. And that meant the world to Steve. So he was going to get Tony back. He could have Bruce help him find the bomb plans, and then he would take them to Justin Hammer, and it would all be okay. But a voice whispered in the back of his head, _No it won't. Quit lying. You know it won't..._ But Steve pushed it back. Tony _would_ be okay. He had to be. Or else, everything would fall apart.

* * *

**And that is where I leave you tonight. I have plans... Let us look at them.**  
**1. I plan to start one of those prompt-y, one shot multi-chap things. This I plan to update every Monday. I think it will be fun, no?**  
**2. I am open to challenges! Send me a request for an Avengers story you want and I'll do my best to write it. Preferably a one shot. These will be written whenever I get around to it. Most likely posted on Wednesdays.**  
**3. This story will now be updated Fridays or Saturdays. I want to keep my lovely followers satisfied.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, my spellcheck is sooo weird. **

**Writing Thor was interesting to say the least. And I have no idea where Suicidal!Steve came from...**

**Please, review! I didn't ask last time, and got 39% less reviews than my average for the last four chapters... So please, review? Also, hai.**

**The Author who Rarely Updates,**

**BreezyForever**


	7. Part of Your World

**Hey guys! Wazzup! So, I kind of wanna take back what I said about Thursday updates and such. I thought that keeping myself on a schedule would help but honestly? It didn't. That made me realize that I can't give you a chapter without any inspiration in it. I can't ****_write well _****unless I have that inspiration. So now that I have it, I can give you a chapter. Don't expect anything better than that. You will get chapters at ****_my _****pace. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own this...**

* * *

As Hammer malevolently chuckled at Tony's pain, Tony thought about his life with the Avengers. Tony knew Hammer was going to put the reactor back in, so once he was over the initial shock, he could 'relax.' He absentmindedly started humming quietly enough that his captor couldn't hear. He had to hold back a laugh when he realized what it was. Tony had been humming "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. It was a ... strange choice, to say the least, but it made him smile. He, Clint, and Natasha had been enjoying a day off. Steve had persuaded them to 'get some rest' whilst he, Thor, and Hulk cleaned up from their most recent mission. This could have been because Natasha had broken her wrist, Clint fractured his left leg, and Tony... Well, he had a slight concussion, a small hairline fracture in his left arm, and some slight arc reactor malfunctioning. He, of course, didn't _tell _any of them this, but Tony suspected that they suspected he was injured, and so they let him stay with Clint and Natasha. For their non-hovering tactics, he was grateful, but _man._ A drugged-up Clint and Nat were _not _fun to mess around with. He had ended up with a black eye. Tony had slung his injured arm over Natasha while conversing with her, and, not realizing that he had used his bad arm, let it fall, trying not to hiss in pain. His hand ended up groping her ass a little, and an infuriated Clint had hobbled over and punched him. Tony figured that only worsened his concussion, but hey, he probably deserved it. When Clint realized he had actually hurt Tony, he mumbled an apology and said he could chose the movie they got to watch. Tony, of course, was going to use this to his advantage. After choosing 'The Little Mermaid' and downing a beer, he got Clint and Natasha to sing 'Part of Your World' with him. It ended with them giggling like schoolgirls on the couch in a drunken/drugged stupor. It was a good night for him, one where he felt he belonged. He started chuckling. Tony couldn't hold it in anymore. The stress was getting to him and all he could do was just... laugh. Which soon turned into coughing and hacking up blood. Hammer began to put the arc reactor back in, but still smiling. He heard a sigh of relief from the Avengers. At least he was alive...

* * *

**This chapter is really short but I'm too tired to write more cuz I just pulled an all-nighter writing this... So yeah... REVIEW!**

**-BreezyForever**


	8. How It All Ties In

**Sorry if this resends, have to fix something!**

**Sorry for the hiatus guys. I've been out-of-town, and had no access to the internet. One long month... So, yeah. But this thing is back in gear! Also, go check out my other story, An Unlikely Partnership! And another called breaking Bonds, Killing Tie!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to whoever created these BAMFs we call characters.**

* * *

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" asked Steve, directing his attention to his teammates. Clint telescoped his bow to full size.

"Get in, get Tony, Kill Hammer, get out," Natasha said, voice void of emotion. Steve felt bad for her. She felt like she had to hide her emotions, even though she was just as worried as them.

"Thor, Bruce?"

"I am prepared, Captain. I shall cause the building's doors to explode, and then fry guards as need"

"Good to go. I'll give Tony medical attention once we get him. He's most likely going to need it."

"Okay, guys, this is your stop," called Maria Hill from the pilot seat as she began to lower the plane. They had landed about a quarter-mile from the coördinates that they had been able to trace from the video call.

"Let's go," said Steve, getting out of the plane and quietly moving as quick as he could. The Avengers had to be careful not to alert any more guards than those who were most likely distracted by the sound of the plane. They would get Tony out and go home and everything would be fine. Yep, just fine.

* * *

"Well, my guards have been unresponsive, so I can assume your little Avengers have found us. Before they reach us, I want to do one last little thing," Hammer said with utmost politeness.

He pulled a vial out from behind him. Tony's eyes flew open wide when he saw the liquid the clear vial contained. Muffled cries of protest came from behind the duct tape covering his mouth. Justin Hammer slowly proceeded to remove the cork from the bottle. Tony struggled against his bonds, trying to break free. Hammer poured the liquid into Tony's eyes, and his victim tried to scream in agony. Pulling his gun from its holster, he hit Tony with the butt.

"Nighty night."

* * *

"Hawkeye, I hear voices down the south corridor."

"On my way. How many?"

"Two, it seems. But one seems like muffled moaning and not actual words. I think it might be Tony and Hammer."

"Avengers, gather where Widow is. This might be our chance."

* * *

"Hammer!" shouted Cap as they entered the last room in the hall.

"Ah, I see you've finally made it to the party. Well, I hope you are prepared for a fight."

"I know this is going to sound really cliché, but... You and what army?" asked Clint, bow at the ready.

"Have you forgotten about my drones?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

**So, um, super short chapter. I really want the fight scene to be its own chapter. So yeah. Guess what? I am social! And the thing with coördinates? FanFiction proofread this and it is an old thing that tells the reader that the second vowel is pronounced separately. Whoda thunk? (Remove all spaces) These are all dot coms.**_  
_

**Google+: plus . google u/0/b/106513549994566184211/106513549994566184211/ posts**

**Twitter: twitter BreezyForever22**

**Also, I heard that Tony Stark is doing an "Ask Tony Stark" at this website, 7 PM Pacific... *wink wink*: chatzy 15924291513975**

**Till next time,**

**~BreezyForever**


	9. Attack on the Droids!

**Here it is! *squeals in excitement***

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers franchise.**

**Plus, I finally saw Iron Man 3. Cue fangirling at the bottom of the page.**

**Actually, I am listenin to IM3 Soundtrack now. SO MUCH HYPE!**

**Image of drones on my profile page.**

* * *

"Drones, attack!" Hammer shouted.

_Crrreeaakk_

The team's attention was diverted to the wall to their left. It had started to spread apart, and blue-white lights started flashing on in the darkness the wall revealed. A clanking aroused as the lights moved forward. The things that emerged were huge. They looked as if the Iron Man suit had been taken apart and put back together by anyone who was not Tony. They had bulky torsos and rather slender legs in comparison. Their heads were disproportionate to their bodies, looking like thimbles. They had a circle of light in the center, just like Tony's suit. They were kind of silly looking, but still intimidating. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

The Avengers stood tense, waiting for the drones to make a move. The stillness seemed to last forever, but finally, the drones started firing. Steve dodged a bullet and threw his shield at his attacker. A drone stepped toward Natasha, arm held out to fire, but she repelled it with a roundhouse kick. With his keen eye, Clint spotted a chink in the armor.

"You can shoot through to whatever's inside through their necks!" he shouted, shooting an arrow at a droid that was dangerously close to Natasha. Thor was reigning mass destruction on the front of the hoard, but the things seemed to keep coming.

"Bruce, I think we are going to need some backup. These things seem to have no intention of stopping," Steve called into his comm.

"On it," crackled Bruce's voice. "Have you found Tony?"

"Yeah. He's here, but knocked unconscious. I don't think he'll be able to help," replied Steve, artfully dodging the bullets fired.

"No shit, Sherlock," commented Clint as his arrows went off in rapid succession.

"I know how to use one of his gauntlets. I brought it. It should be underneath the co-pilot seat," Natasha added, snapping off a drone's head.

"Found it. On my way."

"Good. Hurry up."

"Try not to break the gauntlet."

You could practically hear the eye roll in Bruce's voice as he said, "I won't."

* * *

Tony was half in and half out of consciousness. He could hear some familiar voices. He felt pain all over his body. He tried to pry open his eyelids, but they demanded to stay shut. He heard the sound of familiar guns overlapping the voices, and he felt a strengthened need to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Tony asked- well, at least, he tried to. It came out as more of pained gasp for air. He heard his name called out, or so he thought, before he finally gave in. Maybe sleep would help.

* * *

After giving the gauntlet to Natasha, Bruce was ready to let the Hulk out and dominate the opposing force. He heard a gurgled cry for air behind him. Any words he could have said died in his throat when he saw Tony's broken body. Yeah, he was going to have some serious smashing to do.

"Tony?" he called but no reply came. Well, he had some smashing to do.

* * *

The battle wasn't hard, or even slightly difficult. None of them were seriously injured by the end, with the worst being a couple of bruised ribs and a bullet graze on the arm. S.H.I.E.L.D had shown up eventually and had taken Hammer into custody, bringing about many protests from Clint.

"C'mon, let me at 'em! Tasha, you said we would kill him!"

"I meant the S.H.I.E.L.D definition, where we pretend he's dead but are actually interrogating-" she stopped herself short when she saw the medics start to take Tony to the plane. She couldn't see very well, but was close enough to see all the makeshift bandages they had put on him until they got to the helicarrier. He was also on oxygen. When the team saw what she was looking at, they stopped dead in their tracks. It was a very scary thing to see Tony Stark unconscious and bandaged to no end. They just hoped that he would live till they got to the helicarrier.

* * *

Tony woke to the familiar beeping of a heart monitor and a smell that was much too clean for any normal room besides Bruce's lab. He was definitely in a hospital. He heard sobbing somewhere in the room. Curious, he pried open his reluctant eyelids to find... darkness. It was as if he hadn't even opened them. A sense of dread and terror settled in as he rapidly blinked his eyes, the heart monitor beeping faster and faster with his short breaths. He couldn't see. He couldn't. Freaking. See.

"Tony?" he heard Pepper's voice call. So it was Pepper who had been crying. This was just great. Freaking great.

"Tony, you need to calm down. C'mon, I need a doctor. Doctor!" cried Pepper, frantic. Tony wasn't listening. He decided that maybe it was all just a dream and thathe would wake perfectly fine. With those thoughts and Pepper's voice, he let the world slip away.

* * *

_**Word count: 871**_

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. I hoped you liked it! Feel free to ask me questions on my tumblr or twitter. Both links can be found on my profile page. Review!**

**~BreezyForever**


End file.
